Revenge
by Forbidden-shadowz
Summary: Stephanie is mad. Ever since she got fired from being the GM of Smackdown, she had wanted revenge on her father. Well after going through some old things, she came up with the perfect plan.... and maybe a romance also.....
1. The Beginning

**_ Revenge  
_**  
_Summary: Stephanie is mad. Ever since she got fired from being the GM of Smackdown, she had wanted revenge on her father. She can't believe that he replaced her with Paul Heyman. Well after going through some old things, she came up with the perfect plan.... My first fic so be kind =D rating to be safe might go up later depends how thee story goes........._

**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING AT ALL! Well maybe the plot but you know...  
  
A_/N: This is my very first fanfiction so be kind but constructive critisism is always welcome! So sit back and enjoy._

_italics_ mean thoughts

_========= _means time lapse and or different setting

* * *

This is and Undertaker/Stephanie Fic so if you don't like that pairing, don't read it. In my story, the wrestlers call everyone by their wrestling names for example, the Undertaker is Taker, HHH is Hunter, the Hurricane is Hurc.. U get the picture. Oh and just pertend, that there was another Draft Lottery cuz some of the characters might be messed up on the wrong show.... Oh and this story is based on Steph and the Undertaker and Smackdown!...so enjoy........... 

* * *

Revenge Chapter 1 

* * *

First, it was Torrie Wilson, just because she was the one the Big Show got mad at.... ever since then, he has been making the Smackdown Wrestler's lives a living hell. Meanwhile, Stephanie McMahon was forced to watch Kurt Angle taking out his fustration on everyone else. She couldn't believe that Kurt was taking JBL's side over Eddy's when his mother had a heart attack.   
  
She was furrious to say the least. She sat shocked on her couch after watching the last final parts of Smackdown. She just saw Kurt Angle yet again screwing another wrestler just because he can't wrestle anymore._ " My dad fires me, replaces me with a jerk Paul Heyman, and now... KURT ANGLE????"_ she thought to herself angrily.   
  
Oh how Steph missed the WWE. She longed to go back into the ring to do anything. But no... her father said as long as she isn't the GM she cannot go into the ring. Right now, Steph would do anything to get back at her father, but how. As she was thinking of methods of revenge on her father, she went into her kitchen to get a little snack.   
  
When she returned to the living room, she decided to look through her old videotapes for something useful. After going through about a year of tapes of old WWE shows, she found the perfect revenge. The video of an old RAW episode. The one where she was pretty much new. The one, where she was abducted by the Undertaker.  
  
It would be perfect revenge. Her father was always trying to get rid of the Undertaker, so why can't they have a little fun? She put the tape in her VCR and pressed play. She grabbed her drink and went to sit on her couch to watch and see what she can come up with...  
  
Just as she was getting to the part where they brought her out tyed to the Undertaker's sign, her phone rang. It turned out to be the exact person she needed right now.....  
  
Stephanie and the Undertaker sat talking for hours putting their plan into action. As it turned out, the Undertaker wanted revenge on the same person. Finaly, they came up with the perfect plan, next Smackdown, right when it starts, Taker's music will come on, the lights will go completely out and the usual gong will be heard. Just like before WrestleMania XX, there will be a kind of video, a message, and, at the end, instead of only being the Undertaker, it will be him and Stephanie, but noone will know that it is her because they are both in long black cloaks that cover their faces, the message at the end, The Dawn of a new era, is here.....

* * *

**================== Time Jump to Monday Night ======================  
**

* * *

**J.R.:** Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Monday Night Raw.  
  
**King:** Yes JR, we have a great show planned for tonight, no doubt about that.  
  
**J.R.:** Tonight its Edge and Jericho against Christian and Tomko. and later on, HHH and Randy Orton against the all new tag team The Rock and Eugene.  
  
**King:** Don't forget JR the battle for the Womens Champion man I can't wait for this one, all of the WWE Divas that are signed to Raw are battling each other at the same time in the ring in an over the rope match for the championship.

* * *

**_==============Back Stage==============================_**

* * *

Chris Jericho, is in his locker room getting ready for the upcoming match when Edge comes in....  
  
"Hey Chris you ready for tonight??"  
  
"Sure as hell I am.. I can't wait to rip apart that CLB"  
  
"Yah and you can get revenge on that slut Trish."   
  
"Yah............" Chris all of a sudden broke off.... because at that minute, all the lights in the arena went out. From the locker room, all you heard was a door open and muffled cries of suprise, you can tell there is a struggle, then just as fast as the lights went out, they turned on.   
  
The locker room was a mess, Chris' clothes were everywhere, and Edge's tag team belt was laying on the floor along side Chris who had a deep gash on his head with blood dripping from it. The main thing in the room, was the wall, on the wall it said...... "Are you afraid? The dawn of a new Era is here....." and it is written in what looked like............ blood????   
  
Then a camera rushes to Christian's locker room, where the same thing appears with Tomko and Trish on the ground.........  
  
A/N well, what do you think? I know I know it probly sucks and Its probly too slow, but its my first and Its just getting started. I know I said that this fic will be based on Smackdown!, but I needed to put in this episode of Raw so something will work. Trust me, it will all come together in the next couple chapters. In the next chapter.... Smackdown! And maybe... just maybe.... we will find out what happened to Edge and Christian and who knows, maybe Steph and the Undertakers plan will come out. 


	2. Authors Note

Well I will be up dating soon i promise but I had gone through a family crisis and it is just ending. Well I need some help. First of all, I need a BETA to help me with grammer and all that stuff, and i need ideas, i have an idea of what i want to happen but i dont know what to do in between and all the details and that kinda stuff. So if you are interested in BETAing or even have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell them. I like my reviewers and will put your ideas into my story any way I can . so yah next chapter will be up ASAP as soon as I get things i need.  
  
_Shadowz_


End file.
